Hard Question
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: AU # Baru kali ini Ichigo mendapat pertanyaan –yang dia anggap sangat sulit— dari pasien yang lima belas menit lalu memasuki ruangannya. Pertanyaan yg membuatnya membeku di tempat duduknya... # Yaoi, M/M, GrimmIchi # Request Mutmutte # Enjoy!


Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : **M**

Pairing(s) : **Grimmjow x Ichigo ; **_slight _**Ichigo x Orihime, Nnoitra x Nel**

**Warning(s) :** _**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, maleXmale. Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sebuah permintaan dari <strong>Mutmutte. <strong>_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Menyandang _title_ 'Dokter' di depan namamu memang suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. _Title_ yang baru saja di dapat dua bulan yang lalu karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah studi panjang. Dan jelas saja _title_ 'Dokter' itu membuatmu di hormati setiap orang. Karena _title_ yang di sandang itu membuatmu terlihat sangat berwibawa meski umurmu masih 25 tahun. _Is that right?_

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang baru sebulan lalu bekerja di rumah sakit milik ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki –yang merupakan Direktur utama rumah sakit terkenal di kota Karakura. Semua pertanyaan dan keluhan dari pasien-pasiennya sering dijawabnya dengan baik. Entah itu pertanyaan dari yang paling mudah sampai yang paling sulit. Semua berjalan dengan baik. Semua pasien-pasiennya selalu puas dengan jawaban sang dokter muda ini. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini Ichigo mendapat pertanyaan –yang dia anggap sangat sulit— dari pasien yang lima belas menit lalu memasuki ruangannya.

Lama, Ichigo terdiam dengan pertanyaan dari pasiennya itu. Atau bisa dibilang, ia membeku di tempat duduknya mendengar pertanyaan—sulit—itu. Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah di jelaskan di studi-nya. Tidak ada.

Sang pasien yang melihat keterdiaman Dokter muda di depannya akhirnya bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada terdengar sedikit membentak. "Anda Dokter, kan? Apa pertanyaan dariku itu sulit hingga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang?"

Ichigo masih bungkam.

Sang pasien memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus. Dengan tiba-tiba, sebelum Ichigo sempat menduga, sang pasien mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan menarik kerah depan Ichigo hingga terangkat dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ku tanyakan sekali lagi," bisik sang pasien, tepat di depan wajah Ichigo –yang masih terdiam, "Apa kau mau bercinta denganku? Hm?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sangat mudah untuk dijawab. Karena ia cukup menjawab 'ya' untuk menyetujui ajakan itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan 'ya', jika yang mengajaknya itu adalah pasien yang ber-_gender_ laki-laki, bukannya perempuan.

Ini benar-benar... pertanyaan sulit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Question<strong>

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tik tik tik...

Bunyi jarum jam yang tertempel di dinding terdengar. Mendominasi ruangan yang lumayan kecil itu. Setetes keringat meluncur jatuh dari dahi Ichigo. Kenapa dia terdiam begini? Harusnya dia langsung saja menolak. Tidak perlu diam seribu bahasa seperti ini.

"_This ain't such a hard question, Doctor…_" pasien itu berhenti sejenak, "_Can you hear me?_ _I'm waiting for your answer…_" ucapnya, mulai tidak sabar.

Tatapan mata sang pasien mengunci gerakannya. Di dalam sana dadanya bergemuruh. Hingga akhirnya mulutnya terbuka dan berucap, "Apa maksudmu? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

Sang pasien menyeringai, "Anda belum pernah bercinta?" satu alisnya terangkat, mengejek. "Mengecewakan…"

_Plak!_

Ichigo menepis tangan sang pasien dengan kasar dan balik mencengkram kerah pasien itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Baru kali ini ada seorang pasien yang bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini. Kesabarannya telah habis.

"Kau…" Ichigo menatap nyalang sang pasien. Siap untuk memakinya. Persetan kalau dia pasien. Disini harga dirinya di permainkan.

Baru saja bibir Ichigo terbuka untuk kembali bicara. Dengan cepat, lengan sang pasien terulur ke belakang kepalanya. Menekan belakang kepalanya. Dan kedua mata Ichigo membulat maksimal begitu sang pasien menyambar bibirnya. Menekan kuat-kuat belakang kepalanya, hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Mati-matian Ichigo berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya mendorong kedua pundak sang pasien untuk menjauh. Namun sia-sia, karena dia kalah tenaga.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya sang pasien melepas ciumannya. Raut wajahnya tampak puas karena berhasil mencium sang Dokter muda di depannya. Napas Ichigo terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi. Dan lagi itu ciuman pertamanya. _First kiss!_ Ini pasti terdengar konyol. Selama ini dia belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun –karena terlalu fokus dengan studi-nya. Dan sekarang, entah neraka macam apa ini? Dia di cium oleh seorang laki-laki? Laki-laki!

"Kau…" bahu Ichigo bergetar, menahan emosi. Begitu kedua matanya tertuju di wajah penuh kemenangan sang pasien, ingin rasanya dia melayangkan pukulan di wajah itu.

"Namaku bukan 'kau'," sang pasien menyeringai, "tapi, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Habis sudah!

Dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo melayangkan pukulannya, mengincar pipi sang pasien yang bernama Grimmjow itu. Namun dengan cepat Grimmjow menahan pukulan itu. Kemudia menarik sang Dokter muda ke arahnya, dan mencekal kedua lengan Ichigo di belakang punggungnya. Membuat Ichigo tersentak dan berontak.

"Mau apa kau!" bentak Ichigo keki, sambil berusaha melepas cekalan Grimmjow dari kedua lengannya. Tanpa mempedulikan bentakan sang Dokter muda, Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo ke sebuah tempat tidur yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan frekuensi amukan Ichigo semakin besar begitu tahu keadaan sekarang mulai mengarah ke titik bahaya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" maki Ichigo kalap. Tapi tidak di sahut oleh Grimmjow.

Setelah selesai mengikat kedua tangan sang Dokter muda di tiang tempat tidur –dengan ban yang di pakai di celana jinsnya, Grimmjow merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ichigo.

"Berhenti berontak atau aku akan bermain sangat kasar," ancamnya. Seketika rontaan Ichigo terhenti. Kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya.

Grimmjow tersenyum, "_Good!_"

Dan tangan kanannya mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai Ichigo. Ichigo terperangah. Kemudian kembali mengamuk. Tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi oleh pasien kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu!" gertak Ichigo dengan tatapan nyalang. Grimmjow pura-pura tidak mendengar, masih sibuk melepaskan kancing kemeja sang Dokter muda. "Aku bilang—Umph!" Grimmjow membekap mulut Ichigo dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Bisa tidak kau diam sedikit, hm?"

Ichigo mendelik. Disuruh diam dengan keadaan yang berbahaya seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin!

Tubuh Ichigo kembali tersentak begitu telapak tangan Grimmjow meraba permukaan kulitnya yang tanpa cacat. Tubuhnya bergidik merasakan sentuhan asing itu. Grimmjow merendahkan kepalanya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher sang Dokter muda itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Ichigo. Mulut Grimmjow terbuka dan mulai mengigit leher putih Ichigo untuk membuat _kissmark_. Gigitan yang mendarat di titik-titik sensitif jelas saja membuat Ichigo mulai terangsang. Digigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang ditahannya mati-matian.

Tak lama kemudian, Grimmjow mengangkat wajahnya setelah puas memberikan beberapa tanda merah kecil di leher Ichigo.

"_Well_… kita lanjutkan lain kali," ucapnya sambil merangkak turun dari tempat tidur. Membuat kedua kening Ichigo mengerut. Grimmjow yang melihat raut wajah bingung sang Dokter muda kontan menyeringai, "Oh, atau kau mau kulanjutkan, hm?"

Seketika kedua mata Ichigo memandang nyalang. Grimmjow tertawa kecil. Agak geli. Sambil melepaskan ikatan kedua tangan Ichigo dia berkata, "Bau obat-obatan di ruangan ini membuatku ingin muntah. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di tempat lain?"

"Jangan mimpi!" ketus Ichigo. Grimmjow kembali tertawa. Begitu tawanya mereda, tatapannya kembali tertuju ke Dokter muda itu.

"_I love_ _you_…" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada tulus. Kedua mata Ichigo melebar. Grimmjow meraih tangan kanan Ichigo dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya, "Aku butuh kau untuk mengisi ruang kosong di hati ini…"

_Deg!_ Jantung Ichigo mulai berdetak tidak normal. Dan disaat Grimmjow memberikan senyuman lembut –yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan itu—jantung Ichigo seperti akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Ichigo dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terduduk di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah tertunduk.

_Klap!_

Begitu pintu tertutup dari luar, Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena pernyataan orang itu. Padahal tadi dia sangat marah karena sikap pemuda itu yang sangat kurang ajar. Merebut ciuman pertamanya. Dan juga… menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ichigo terangkat dan memegang lehernya yang disentuh pemuda berambut biru muda tadi. Ichigo menutup kedua matanya. Dalam kegelapan, bias dirasakannya kembali sentuhan bibir Grimmjow di lehernya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Bunyi ketukan pelan di pintu ruangannya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah menyahut untuk mempersilahkan masuk, pintu itu terbuka dari luar dan muncul seorang suster berbaju putih sambil memegang buku yang lumayan besar.

"Kurosaki-san, anda di panggil—"

Perkataan suster itu terhenti seketika begitu melihat kemeja Ichigo yang berantakan. Wajahnya bersemu merah melihat dada telanjang Ichigo.

"—Umm… Kurosaki-san, kemeja anda…" katanya terbata-bata. Ichigo yang baru tersadar dengan cepat merapikan kemejanya –yang tadi di buka oleh Grimmjow. Setelah penampilannya sudah di rapikan dia menatap suster berambut _orange _tua panjang itu.

"Ah, maaf, tadi udaranya panas," kilahnya cepat, "Ada apa, Inoue?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Anda dipanggil Isshin-sama di ruangannya sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah."

Inoue kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucapnya pelan, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Selepas kepergian teman studi-nya itu –yang sekarang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama—Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. Nyaris saja!

Setelah mengambil ponselnya di atas meja kerja, Ichigo berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Menuju ruangan kerja Direktur utama –yang merupakan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rahang Ichigo nyaris jatuh ke lantai begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk manis di sofa ruangan kerja ayahnya. Terperangah tidak percaya karena ternyata sosok itu adalah pemuda berambut biru muda kurang ajar yang tadi menghampirinya di ruangan kerjanya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Ichigo. Duduklah disini," panggil ayahnya sambil menunjuk sofa di samping tempat duduk Grimmjow. Sambil melangkah menuju sofa, tatapan Ichigo tetap tertuju lurus pada Grimmjow –yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seolah mereka baru bertemu.

_Apa-apaan tatapan tidak kenal itu? _gerutu Ichigo dalam hati. Begitu Ichigo duduk di sofa, ayahnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian pasti belum berkenalan, kan? Lebih baik berkenalan dulu," kata Isshin dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya. _Untuk apa berkenalan dengan orang ini lagi?_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Bunyi telepon masuk di atas meja kerja Isshin, membuatnya menoleh dan berjalan menuju menuju meja itu. Saat Isshin disibukkan dengan telepon, Grimmjow melirik ke arah Dokter muda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

_Tch! Jadi tatapan tidak kenal itu hanya topeng? Sial!_ Ichigo merengut kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Isshin sudah kembali ke hadapan mereka. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan Grimmjow secara bergilir. "Sudah berkenalan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baguslah," Isshin tersenyum, "Nah, Ichigo." Tatapannya tertuju pada putranya, "Mulai hari ini kau akan ayah tugaskan untuk memantau kondisi dari ayah Grimmjow."

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga, "Maksud ayah?"

"Kau akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Grimmjow untuk memantau dan merawat kondisi ayah Grimmjow," jelas Isshin.

"A—APA…?" seru Ichigo kaget sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku harus tinggal di rumah orang kurang ajar ini?" tunjuknya dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Membuat Isshin mengerutkan alisnya karena heran.

"Orang kurang ajar?" tanya Isshin.

_Ups!_ Keceplosan! Ichigo merutuki dirinya. Selabil inikah dia?

Grimmjow yang melihat reaksi Ichigo yang terbuka itu akhirnya tertawa lepas. Geli melihat sikap spontan Dokter muda itu. Isshin dan Ichigo menoleh bersamaan.

"Ah, maafkan kata-katanya tadi Grimmjow. Putraku ini memang masih labil."

_Hey!_ Serta merta Ichigo menoleh kesal ke arah ayahnya.

Isshin menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. "Cepat minta maaf, Ichigo," suruhnya dengan nada membentak.

Ichigo mendengus. Kemudian menatap Grimmjow –yang tersenyum mengejek, "Maafkan perkataanku tadi." Dengan wajah masam, Ichigo kembali duduk di sofanya. Matanya masih menatap kesal pemuda berambut biru muda itu. _Awas kau nanti!_

Ketiganya lalu larut dalam pembicaraan, _minus _untuk Ichigo. Dokter muda ini hanya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan ayahnya, alias pelit bersuara. Dan keputusan akhirnya, Ichigo harus –karena dipaksa ayahnya—tinggal di kediaman Grimmjow untuk memantau dan merawat kondisi ayahnya Grimmjow selama satu bulan. Pembicaraan itu di tutup dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Grimmjow, dan wajah masam Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak usah berjalan terburu-buru seperti itu, Dokter. Lagipula waktu kita masih banyak, hm?"

Ichigo hanya mendelik. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang setengah berlari itu. Grimmjow menahan senyuman dalam hati. Targetnya ini benar-benar sangat menantang. Dia sudah jatuh hati pada Dokter muda ini sejak pertama kali bertemu di ruangan kerja itu. Baru saja Grimmjow akan bersuara lagi. Satu seruan dari arah belakang yang memanggil Ichigo kontan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Begitu juga dengan Grimmjow. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Seorang gadis berwajah manis dan berambut _orange _tua panjang berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Inoue. Jam kerjamu sudah selesai?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh ke arah laki-laki di samping Ichigo.

"_Konbanwa…_" sapa Inoue sambil mengangguk kecil. Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Tidak terpesona dengan aura manis gadis itu. Karena memang targetnya hanya tertuju pada Dokter muda di sampingnya ini.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Inoue?" Ichigo kembali bertanya. Melihat penampilan Inoue yang sekarang tidak memakai pakaian kerjanya lagi sudah jelas bahwa gadis ini akan pulang. Inoue mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu di depan pintu, biar ku antar pulang," kata Ichigo. "Aku mau membereskan barang-barang di ruanganku dulu."

"Ehem!" Grimmjow berdehem. Membuat Ichigo dan Inoue menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Maaf menganggu acara antar-mengantar kalian berdua. Tapi bukankan Dokter harus ke rumahku sekarang untuk memantau kondisi ayahku, hm?"

"Eh, Kurosaki-san ada keperluan penting, ya? Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang," Inoue buru-buru menolak setelah mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis begitu gadis di depannya sadar diri.

"Tidak merepotkan kok, Inoue. Lagipula baru besok aku memantau kondisi dari ayah pemuda ini," Ichigo melirik kesal ke arah Grimmjow. Ingin rasanya Grimmjow menendang dinding di sampingnya.

"Oh…" Inoue mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Tunggu di depan, ya? Aku tidak lama kok untuk membereskan barang-barangku," pinta Ichigo. Inoue mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian pamit pergi untuk menunggu di depan pintu rumah sakit.

"_Well…_ drama korea baru saja terjadi di depan mataku," kata Grimmjow dengan nada malas.

Ichigo menoleh, "Jika tidak suka, kau bisa menutup matamu," ketusnya, sembari berlalu pergi menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Grimmjow mendengus sambil mengerutu dalam hati. Kemudian menyusul Dokter muda itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis tadi?" tanyanya penasaran. Dan juga cemburu melihat perhatian Ichigo kepada gadis itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" tandas Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

_Thanks, god! Ternyata mataku tidak salah memilih target_, gumam Grimmjow dalam hati, senang. _Ini benar-benar sangat menantang!_ Ia menyeringai.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, Ichigo melangkah masuk dan langsung menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Dia melakukan hal itu agar Grimmjow tidak masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Grimmjow yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Disandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu di buka dari dalam. Grimmjow menoleh dan terpana dengan sosok Ichigo yang sekarang tampak berbeda saat tidak memakai pakaian Dokternya tadi. Dokter muda itu memakai kemeja cokelat garis-garis yang dilipat sampai lengannya. Sedangkan celana panjangnya yang tadinya berbahan kain, telah diganti dengan jins hitam. Melihat tatapan Grimmjow yang seperti itu jelas membuat Ichigo sedikit bergidik.

"Lihat apa, kau?" sentaknya dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Penampilan bebas seperti ini memang lebih cocok," Grimmjow berdecak kagum.

"Hah?" kening Ichigo mengerut. Jadi penampilan Dokternya tadi tidak cocok? _What the fuck!_

Sambil menahan uneg-unegnya, Ichigo bergegas pergi dari situ. Membuat Grimmjow tersentak, kemudian menyusul langkah Dokter muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Inoue," Ichigo menepuk pelan pundak gadis berambut panjang itu. Membuat Inoue terkejut dan menoleh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-san," ucapnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis, "Ayo."

"Aku ikut!"

Seketika Ichigo dan Inoue menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari Grimmjow. Wajah Ichigo langsung masam. Sejak kapan pemuda berambut biru muda ini jadi perangko?

"Tidak keberatan, kan?" satu alisnya terangkat.

Inoue melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Maaf ya Inoue kalau orang ini juga ikut," bisik Ichigo. Inoue menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki-san. Lagipula aku pasti merepotkanmu karena mengantarku."

Ichigo tersenyum lega. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dengan wajah dongkol. "Ayo."

Ketiganya lalu berjalan bersama ke parkiran mobil. Menuju mobil CRV berwarna hitam metalik. Setelah ketiganya duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, Ichigo menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya keluar area rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan, perbincangan kedua orang di kursi depan membuat Grimmjow rasanya ingin muntah. Perbincangan itu persis kayak drama korea yang biasa di nonton kakak perempuannya dirumah.

"Kau sudah makan, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo. Inoue menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Ah, sudah kayaknya," jawabnya sedikit tersipu-sipu melihat senyuman hangat Ichigo.

Kening Ichigo mengerut, "Kok kayaknya? Berarti kau belum makan?"

Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya. Perhatian Dokter muda ini kayaknya sudah berlebihan pada gadis yang tidak dia sukai ini. _Well_… sekarang posisinya seperti 'obat nyamuk'.

Mendadak satu rencana terbesit di dalam kepala Grimmjow. Grimmjow mematung. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai. Akan dia pakai rencana ini agar bisa mengusir gadis itu.

"—Ukh!"

Inoue yang mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari kursi belakang sontak menoleh. "Ah, anda tidak apa—" kedua mata Inoue membulat begitu melihat Grimmjow merintih memegang kedua kepalanya.

"Kurosaki-san! Sepertinya dia kesakitan!" jerit Inoue panik. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Kemudian menatap dari kaca spionnya. Awalnya dia pikir Grimmjow hanya bercanda. Tapi begitu melihat pemuda itu merintih sambil memegang kepalanya, Ichigo jelas cemas.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Matanya pindah-pindah –dari jalanan di depan, ke kursi belakang tempat Grimmjow duduk.

"—Ukh! Obatku ketinggalan di rumah. Aakh—" Grimmjow mengerang kesakitan. Membuat Ichigo dan Inoue menatapnya cemas. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa pemuda berambut biru muda ini sedang memainkan aktingnya. Dan sebagai pemanis di bagian terakhir, Grimmjow berpura-pura pingsan. Membuat Inoue menjerit panik melihat hal itu. Ichigo tentu saja hampir kehilangan konsentrasi mengemudinya. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal pemuda kurang ajar itu tadi sehat-sehat saja. Kok mendadak sakit?

"Kurosaki-san, aku turun disini saja. Kamu antar dia saja sampai rumahnya," ucap Inoue dengan nada sangat cemas. Ichigo menoleh.

"Tapi, Inoue—"

"Aku bisa naik taksi kok. Tenang saja. Aku turun disini saja, ya?" potong Inoue cepat. Dia sangat cemas dengan kondisi Grimmjow.

"Baiklah." Ichigo menepikan mobilnya. "Hati-hati ya, Inoue," ucapnya begitu gadis itu turun dari mobilnya. Inoue mengangguk. Ichigo kembali menjalankan mobilnya, menuju kediaman pemuda yang tengah pingsan di kursi belakangnya ini. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, sudut bibir Grimmjow terangkat. Berhasil!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo ternganga-nganga begitu dia membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah sampai di kediaman Grimmjow –yang sangat besar ini—Ichigo bermaksud untuk membopong pemuda yang tengah pingsan itu sampai ke dalam rumah. Tapi yang dia dapati, sosok Grimmjow tengah terbaring di kursi mobil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Oh, sudah sampai?" tanya Grimmjow, sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah tidak melakukan hal heboh di jalan tadi.

"Bukannya kau tadi—" Ichigo menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tampang bingung. "—pingsan…?"

"Oh, itu tadi cuma akting agar gadis tadi segera turun dari mobilmu," jawab Grimmjow dengan nada datar.

Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak. "APAAA…! JADI KAU HANYA BERCANDA TADI?" teriak Ichigo geram.

Grimmjow berbalik dan menoleh, "Kau sangat labil ya? Ayo, masuk…"

Ichigo menggertakkan kedua giginya. "Jangan mimpi! Siapa juga yang bakalan masuk!" desisnya kesal sambil membuka pintu kemudinya.

**BRAAAK!**

Dengan cepat Grimmjow menarik Ichigo menjauh dari pintu mobil dan menutup pintu itu dengan kasar hingga berbunyi sangat keras.

"Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Ichigo. Mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi pemuda berambut biru muda ini.

"Daripada kita adu mulut tidak berguna seperti ini, aku minta tolong kau untuk ke dalam dan memeriksa ayahku," ucap Grimmjow pelan. Hampir berbisik.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis, sembari melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nel, dimana ayah?" tanya Grimmjow pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil nonton tivi. Gadis berambut hijau muda panjang bergelombang itu menoleh. Agak kaget.

"Ada di kamar. Memangnya—eh, siapa dia?" Nelliel langsung tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo balas tersenyum tipis. Grimmjow yang melihat itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Grimmy, siapa pemuda yang bersama kamu itu?" Nelliel bertanya lagi.

Ichigo tergelak mendengar gadis itu memanggil Grimmjow dengan panggilan 'Grimmy'.

Grimmjow berdecak, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Nel!"

Nelliel hanya meringis geli. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Temannya Grimmy, ya?"

Grimmjow mengeram sambil memberikan tatapan tajam. Tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Nelliel. Sambil menahan senyumnya, Ichigo menjawab, "Aku Dokter yang akan memantau dan merawat ayahnya Grimmjow. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Nelliel memandang kagum. "Wah… kau Dokter muda, ya? Hebat."

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Sudah biasa mendapat pujian seperti ini.

"Ah, iya. Namaku Nelliel. Panggil saja Nel. Kakaknya Grimmy," kata Nel sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, ku antar ke kamar ayahku," potong Grimmjow cepat. Mulai risih dengan tingkah kakak perempuannya. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian mengekor di belakang Grimmjow yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Grimmy! Kamu kejam sekali sih! Padahal aku ingin mengenal Ichigo dulu!" protes Nelliel. Grimmjow menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan kegenitan, Nel! Kau sudah ada Nnoitra." Sukses membuat Nelliel mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kesal dan gemas dengan perkataan adik laki-lakinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Diulurkan tangannya dan mengetuknya. Terdengar sahutan mempersilahkan masuk dari dalam. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, Grimmjow membuka pintu di depannya dan mengajak sang Dokter muda di belakangnya untuk masuk.

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar –yang sangat besar—itu, dan menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk setengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah kembali, Grimmjow?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang adalah ayah dari Grimmjow dan Neliell. Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Dokter yang ayah maksud sedang sibuk dengan seminarnya di luar kota. Jadi dia menugaskan pemuda yang aku bawa ini untuk memantau dan merawat kondisimu," jelas Grimmjow.

Ayah Grimmjow mengangguk-ngangguk. Kemudian menatap Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk hormat.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh, ayahmu yang bernama Isshin itu, kan?" Ichigo mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku waktu SMA dulu."

Ichigo terkejut. Apa?

"Namaku Aizen. Senang bertemu denganmu Kurosaki muda," senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, ayah," ujar Grimmjow, sembari berjalan keluar. Tapi sebelumnya dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Tidak keberatan 'kan kau menemaniku anak muda? Aku ingin bertanya tentang Isshin."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menonton drama korea itu, Nel?" Grimmjow berujar dengan nada malas. Nelliel menoleh.

"Suka-suka aku dong. Oh ya! Mana Ichigo?" tanyanya balik.

"Lagi memeriksa kondisi ayah di kamar," jawabnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dan berhenti di depan lemari es. Membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil botol minuman dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Si Ichigo sudah punya pacar, Grimmy?"

"—Uhuk!" Grimmjow tersedak dengan minumanya. Dan terbatuk-batuk karena Nelliel yang tiba-tiba bertanya dari arah belakang. "Uhuk uhuk! Apa-apaan sih kau! Uhuk—!"

Nelliel meringis, "Maaf," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Grimmjow. "Si Ichigo sudah punya pacar?" Nelliel bertanya lagi. Grimmjow menutup botol minumannya dan meletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian menatap kakaknya –yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata menunggu.

"Tanyakan saja sendiri pada dia. Lagipula aku baru mengenalnya tadi sore."

Raut wajah Nelliel langsung lemas. "Aku kira kamu sudah berbincang lama dengannya."

"Hmm… sedikit." Pikiran Grimmjow kembali melayang ke kejadian di ruangan kerja Dokter muda tadi. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang dia terus, hm?" selidik Grimmjow mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Nelliel kontan meringis, "Hitung-hitung kalau aku lagi konflik dengan Nnoitra nanti. Jadi bisa menjadikannya gebetan gitu."

Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya. Betul, kan?

"Tadi waktu perjalanan kemari ada seorang gadis yang di antarnya. Mungkin itu pacarnya," kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Yaaah…!" Nelliel menjerit putus asa. "Kau tidak berbohong 'kan, Grimmy?" Nelliel memasang wajah melas.

"Namanya Inoue. Bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Dokter itu," Grimmjow berkata jujur. Agar kakaknya ini tidak mengejar-ngejar Ichigo yang sudah menjadi targetnya.

"Yaaaaah…!" kembali Nelliel memekik putus asa. "Aku terlambat. Padahal Ichigo itu _good looking!_ Pasti hidupku bakal bahagia kalau bersama dia."

"Omonganmu sama persis dengan drama korea itu," timpal Grimmjow jijik dengan sifat kakaknya yang terlalu lebay ini. Nelliel cengar-cengir.

"_No problem_. Lagipula Nnoitra sudah lebih dari cukup untukku," ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Grimmjow mendengus, "Dasar plin-plan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai?"

Ichigo menoleh ke samping kiri. Grimmjow tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ya." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Koper bajumu sudah berada di dalam kamar itu," Grimmjow menunjuk kamar yang berada di ujung kanan, "diantar oleh supir ayahmu tadi."

"Oh," sahut Ichigo pendek. Pasti Yuzu –adik perempuannya—yang membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya selama dia tinggal di rumah ini. Agak khawatir juga meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih SMP itu di rumah. Tapi jika ada pengasuh seperti Tessai, sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Karena laki-laki paruh baya itu telah bekerja sebagai pengasuh di keluarga Kurosaki dari Ichigo masih kecil. Ibu mereka sudah meninggal lama waktu ia berumur tujuh tahun.

"Hey, kau pasti belum makan, kan?" Ichigo menoleh. Dia memang belum makan sejak sore tadi. Gara-gara kejadian tidak terduga di ruangan kerjanya itu.

"Ayo turun. Nel pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengikuti Grimmjow menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanan apa yang kau masak ini, Nel?" Grimmjow menunjuk telur goreng yang sudah setengah hangus itu.

Nelliel meringis, "Aku nggak sadar. Habis tadi Nnoitra meneleponku."

Grimmjow berdecak, "Kau pikir makanan hangus begini bisa di makan. Selera makanku malah sudah hilang."

Ichigo hanya terdiam di kursinya. Memandang pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak-adik di depannya. Makanan yang di masak Nelliel memang sudah tidak layak di makan. Bahkan orang lapar pun bakal hilang selera makan begitu melihat makanan hangus ini.

_Ting tong!_

"Ah, itu pasti Nnoitra!" seru Nelliel, kemudian berlari keluar dapur. Meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Kita pesan makanan _delivery_ saja? Kalau sudah bertemu Nnoitra dia sudah lupa pekerjaannya," kata Grimmjow.

"Untuk apa memesan kalau bisa membuatnya," Ichigo bangun dari kursinya.

"Hah? Kau bisa masak?" Grimmjow terpana. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Keluarkan bahan makanannya, biar aku yang masak."

Grimmjow menyeringai. Targetnya ini benar-benar sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Ichigo menghentikan suapannya. Kemudian menatap pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Kondisi ayahku," ucapnya sambil meletakkan sendok dan meneguk minumannya.

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat karena faktor usia yang menjadi penyebabnya," jelas Ichigo. Setelah hampir satu jam berbincang dengan laki-laki paruh baya itu serta memeriksa kondisinya, Ichigo bernafas lega. Ternyata kondisinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. "Dan—" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, "tindakanmu di ruangan kerjaku tadi tidak lucu," desisnya.

"Jadi kau dendam?"

Ichigo terdiam.

_Grep!_ Dengan cepat Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ichigo.

"Padahal aku tidak main-main dengan tindakanku itu—"

Ichigo terpana. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

"—karena aku serius…"

"Beeeh… padahal omonganmu sendiri juga kayak drama korea, Grimmy," cela Nelliel yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Membuat Grimmjow dan Ichigo tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ichigo segera menepis tangan Grimmjow. "Kalian lagi latihan drama, ya? Serius amat sih!"

Grimmjow menekan dalam-dalam emosinya. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya ini datang di saat _scene_ sudah bagus seperti tadi. Benar-benar perusak suasana.

"Ah, ya. Aku dan Grimmjow memang sedang latihan," buru-buru Ichigo membenarkan.

"Owh—" Nelliel langsung percaya dengan ucapan Dokter muda itu. Kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah mengambil dua botol minuman, gadis itu berjalan keluar dari dapur. Langkahnya terhenti begitu mencapai ambang pintu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menoleh.

"Biarkan saja piring-piring kotornya, biar aku yang cuci nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu, Nelliel berjalan pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya, Nnoitra –yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Memang itu tugasmu, kan? Dasar!" gerutu Grimmjow, karena tadi di ganggu.

_Grek!_ Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya. "Bisa ku pinjam kamar mandi untuk berendam?"

"Di kamar yang ku tunjuk tadi ada kamar mandinya. Pakai saja. Sudah ku siapkan tadi," sahut Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang menatapnya punggungnya hingga hilang di balik tembok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kamar mandi yang dimasukinya ini sangat luas. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Ichigo berjalan menuju _ofuro_ yang terletak di samping kanan. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ yang telah disiapkan Grimmjow itu. Disandarkan punggungnya di dinding _ofuro_ dan merilekskan pikirannya. Kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dari _ofuro_ yang dipakainya ini, membuat Ichigo nyaris jatuh tertidur jika dia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar.

_Siapa yang masuk? Nelliel-san? Aku tidak salah kamar, kan?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memberondong di pikiran Ichigo. Baru saja dia akan berdiri memeriksa siapa yang masuk, sosok Grimmjow yang hanya berbalutkan handuk di bagian bawah membuat Dokter muda itu terperangah.

"K—kau…? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara tercekat. Kaget.

"Ya, mandi. Memang mau apalagi jika masuk disini? Makan?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ini? Kau tidak salah masuk kamar, kan?" Ichigo menahan geraham.

"Tidak salah. Karena ini memang kamarku," tandas Grimmjow.

Ichigo terenyak. _What?_ Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kamarnya? Hey!

"Kamarmu? Lalu dimana kamarku?" pekik Ichigo tanpa sadar.

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Ya, disini! Kita berdua tidur di kamar ini."

"_What the hell?_" seru Ichigo dengan kedua mata terbelalak. "Rumah ini nggak ada kamar tambahan?"

"Hanya tiga kamar. Kamarku, Nel, dan terakhir ayahku," jelas Grimmjow berbohong. Sebenarnya masih ada satu kamar lagi di lantai bawah.

"Sial! Tahu begini aku pulang saja!" Ichigo segera bangun dari _ofuro_.

"Pulang kemana? Kamarnya sudah ku kunci dari dalam. Mau lompat keluar dari jendela juga tidak masalah. Asal tanggung sendiri kalau kakimu patah," ujar Grimmjow dengan muka tidak peduli. Kemudian berjalan menuju _ofuro_ –tempat Ichigo berendam.

Ichigo ternganga di tempatnya. "Gila! Kau pasti sengaja, kan?"

Grimmjow tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan tenang ia berjalan masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. Menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, baru kemudian menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Iya!" jawabnya tandas. "Ada apa? Kau mau protes? Hm?" tantang Grimmjow dengan senyum ketus andalannya.

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. Berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang, Ichigo menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Diam. Tidak menjawab tantangan pemuda berambut biru muda yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Grimmjow yang melihat reaksi itu hanya bias tertegun. Padahal tadi jika di tantang Dokter muda ini akan meledak-ledak dengan labilnya.

"Tumben tidak selabil tadi. Menyerah?" satu alis Grimmjow terangkat. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak menjawab. Melihat keterdiaman Ichigo, akhirnya membuat Grimmjow mengambil langkah terakhir. Penuntasan!

Dengan cepat, sebelum Ichigo menduga dan menghindar, Grimmjow menarik lengan Ichigo yang tertopang di bibir _ofuro_. Ditariknya pemuda itu mendekat dan memeluknya erat hingga tidak ada lagi celah di antara mereka.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Ichigo meronta-ronta. Tidak terima di lakukan seperti ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda saat ini?"

Ichigo berhenti meronta. Di dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu. Tertegun. Begitu mendapati kedua mata Grimmjow menatapnya dengan lembut. Grimmjow meraih tangan Ichigo dan menempelkannya di pipi kanannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan Dokter muda di pelukannya ini.

Ichigo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena perbuatan Grimmjow. Saat telapak tangan Grimmjow mengusap-usap punggungnya, Ichigo merasa sesuatu menggelitik hatinya. Dia merasa nyaman. Begitu Grimmjow berbisik sesuatu di telinganya. Seketika Ichigo mengangkat muka. Grimmjow tersenyum dengan menyimpan makna tersembunyi. Perlahan di dekatkan bibirnya, dan membawa bibir Ichigo ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Melihat Ichigo tidak melawan dan menerima perlakuan darinya, Grimmjow semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dijilat bibir bawah Ichigo sebagai tanda permisi untuk masuk. Perlahan Ichigo membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Grimmjow menguasai isi dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh… Nnh… Mngh—"

Ichigo mengerang tertahan begitu lidah liar Grimmjow bermain-main di langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah Grimmjow akhirnya mengajak lidah Ichigo untuk bertarung. Mendapat tanda itu, Ichigo tergerak dan mengikuti jalannya pertarungan. Kedua lidah itu saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Perang lidah itu akhirnya di menangkan oleh Grimmjow. Dilepaskan ciumannya untuk menarik napas panjang-panjang, begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Napas keduanya terengah-engah karena ciuman itu.

Grimmjow memulai aksinya kembali. Bibirnya turun ke arah leher putih Ichigo. Memberikan tanda kemerahan kecil di leher putih itu seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan kerja itu. Memberi gigitan di tempat-tempat sensitif tubuh Ichigo, hingga membuat Dokter muda itu mendesah kecil karena perbuatannya. Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya agar Grimmjow bisa menyentuh tubuhnya lebih leluasa. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Grimmjow dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"—Ngh… Ahh… Nnh…"

Desahan kecil yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Ichigo membuat Grimmjow semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kedua tubuh yang berpelukan tanpa tertutup apa-apa itu jelas menjadi pemicu rangsangan yang semakin menggila. Dan saat Ichigo mendesis kecil di dekat telinganya, Grimmjow merasa akal sehatnya sudah tertutup rapat-rapat.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai turun ke arah bawah dan bermain di selangkangan Ichigo. Kedua mata Ichigo sontak terbuka dengan sentuhan di bawah itu. Dengan cepat Ichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Grimmjow yang bermain di selangkangannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

Ucapan itu terpotong karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Grimmjow. Ciuman singkat. Kemudian Grimmjow menatap kedua bola mata musim gugur itu.

"Tenanglah… percaya padaku."

Ichigo terdiam. Kedua mata mereka bertumbrukkan. Berbicara melalui mata hati masing-masing. Saat Ichigo menemukan pantulan dirinya di kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu, wajahnya langsung tertunduk. Mendadak kedua pipinya terasa panas. Dianggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui perlakuan Grimmjow selanjutnya.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Diangkat dagu Ichigo dan menatap kedua matanya. "_Thanks_…" dikecupnya pelipis Ichigo lembut, "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di atas tempat tidur. Berlama-lama disini akan membuat kita masuk angin," bisik Grimmjow di telinga, sembari menarik Ichigo keluar dari dalam _ofuro_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa, Nel?" Kening Nnoitra mengerut begitu melihat kekasihnya yang baru turun dari lantai dua sambil memegang dagu. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Nel?" panggil Nnoitra.

"Ah, ya?" jawab Nelliel sambil menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi ke lantai dua untuk mengecek apa ayahku sudah tertidur atau belum," Nelliel berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?" tanya Nnoitra, agak penasaran.

Nelliel menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku. Hehehe…" ringisnya. Nnoitra menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, ya?" senyumnya. Nelliel mengangguk. Kemudian mengantar kekasihnya itu sampai di depan pintu rumah. Begitu mobil Nnoitra sudah menjauh, Nelliel menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan berucap, "Mana mungkin 'kan ku katakan pada Nnoitra kalau Grimmy lagi bersenang-senang dengan Ichigo di kamar." Begitu tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, Nelliel berhenti sambil tersenyum geli, "_Well, _semoga ayah tidak terbangun karena mendengar permainan kedua orang itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

_Well_, semoga fic ini menghibur Mutmutte :D Maaf baru dibuatin sekarang.

Grimmjow dan Nelliel kayaknya OOC, ya? Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku buat masih _In Chara_ pada karakter mereka. Aku masukin _slight_ IchiHime dan NnoitraNel karena aku demen pair _straight_ ini :3

Okelah, ada yang mau ngasih _concrit_? Dan juga ngasih tau kesalahan fic di atas itu?

* * *

><p>Fic ini sudah saya edit dan <em>replace. <em>Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
